


in this, you believe

by Cloudnine101



Series: Stormpilot Stories [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudnine101/pseuds/Cloudnine101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe doesn't believe in love at first sight. He doesn't know how to say "I love you", either, but he's working on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in this, you believe

Poe doesn't believe in love at first sight, for starters. It's stupid. _Stupid_. The very _idea_ of it is stupid. Two people don't just walk up to each other, completely by chance, and say, Hey! Man! I think I wanna spend the rest of my life with you!

It doesn't happen - and even if it did, when would Poe get the chance, anyway ? He spends his time with the same group of people, day in, day out. He wakes up, he presents his troop, they train, they play cards, they prank one another, and they go to bed (not necessarily in that order, but the point still stands).

Great as his co-pilots are, Poe can't imagine spending his future with any of them. After seeing _that much_ of somebody, potential romances just seem to fizzle out. It's never something that Poe's had any problem with, at least.

And then he meets Finn. Finn the Trooper. _FN-2187_. The guy who broke him out of prison. _That_ Finn. Brown-eyed, smiling Finn, who happens to be handsome - not in the conventional way, although _yeah_ in the conventional way. He's got something deeper than that. Poe's met a lot of pretty men, but this one? He's a whole new board game.

Poe wasn't exactly in a position to notice that as their ship crashed. Go figure. The point is, he knows _now_. Finn may not be _in love_ with him, but they're friends, aren't they? There's hasn't got to be background music when they lock eyes. It's just - them.

 

.

 

"This was a really bad idea," Finn tells him.

They're crammed into the ventilation duct together - which would be great, if they weren't hiding from a bunch of Troopers.

"Not my best." 

Pressing a finger to his lips, Poe leads the way along the shaft. They're going at a crawl, mainly due to the fact that they're lying flat on their stomachs.

After a couple of minutes, the duct widens. Poe waits for Finn to come to his side. They start again at the same pace.

Poe can't make much out of Finn in this light. It's enough. 

"If we're gonna die," Finn says, "there's something I've gotta tell you."

"Hang on," Poe says. He slides the panel across, to reveal two Troopers staring up at them, both holding impressive-looking blasters.

 

.

 

They get out alive, which, to be honest, is more than Poe was expecting. They're on the ship going back. Finn winces every so often; the craft's pitching about wildly. The lights keep on flickering - because of course, after the day they've had, they're the ones to run into a meteor storm. How could it have happened any other way?

"Here," Poe says. "Lemme help."

Already, he's aware of Finn's skin beneath his fingers. Touching Finn isn't something Poe allows himself often. He used to do it more, but that was before he _realised_.

"I can handle it," Finn says. Poe doesn't stop. He wraps the bandages around Finn's wrist. They won't last for long - in the medical department, he's never been particularly skilled - but Finn's watching him, so he offers up a smile. "Thanks, Poe."

Poe bites down what he really wants to say. "No problem," he returns. Standing, he goes to look out of the port-hole. They spend the rest of the trip in the hush. As they step down, Finn wraps his fingers around Poe's wrist. 

 

.

 

Poe's drunk. It's hardly the first time. It is for Finn, though, so it's a special occasion.

Finn's holding onto a bottle of cheap liquor and laughing, head tipped back. Poe doesn't think he's ever wanted anyone so badly. Poe cheers. He lifts his glass. Finn grabs his hand.

"This is good," Finn says. He's smiling at Poe, this time. "We're - you're a great friend."

They end up on the floor, Finn's head resting on Poe's shoulder. Finn's eyes keep opening and closing. He's got a little grin on his face. Poe would give anything to know what he was thinking about. Sadly, he's not a telepath. The lights on the wall monitor flash. Finn's palm is slightly too warm in his, and overlarge.

Poe squeezes it, and says, "I know."

 

.

 

Finn joins the Resistance.

There's a ceremony for new members. Poe can still see his own in his mind's eye. The audience members had been his new team - the one he was heading into, not the one he leads now. There had been clapping. He'd been carried on people's shoulders. He'd ended up kissing some guy in a back booth. It'd been fantastic.

Finn's name is the second last on the list.

"Finn Dameron," the announcer calls out, and Poe's skin turns cold. He can feel every eye in the room flickering towards him.

Finn ascends to the podium, head down, and accepts his medal. Through the haze, Poe makes out the medal being pinned to his chest.

Poe doesn't know he's standing up until Finn turns to stare at him. Raising a hand, Poe salutes. Finn's smile is tentative. Poe wants to run up there and hug him, so he does. Finn's eyes never leave his.

 

.

 

They're standing in the corridor. Everybody is spilling out. The other new recruits are giggling together in a corner. They'll be waiting for Finn to join them.

"You should go," Poe says. "You'll miss the party."

Finn's watching him. "I don't mind," he says. They're quiet. Poe can make out some of the less senior council-people toasting the cosmos, which is a pretty broad subject. They're probably going to need more alcohol.

"Oh, I can't handle this," Poe says, and kisses him. Mercifully, Finn kisses back. His lips are warm. Their noses brush together. Poe's hands find purchase on Finn's hips. Finn's breathing quickly; his chest is brushing up against Poe's. They're both laughing.

Stumbling sideways, Poe rights himself against the wall. Finn's resting against him. 

 

.

 

"So," Poe says, afterwards. "Dameron, huh?"

Finn scowls. "Don't push it," he mutters, one hand stilling over Poe's chest.

Poe shakes his head, trying to smooth his face into neutrality. "I'm not, just - _kriff_. I didn't see that one coming."

"Good to know I surprised you." Finn smooths back a strand of hair from Poe's forehead. "That's a bonus, right?" 

"Good to know," Poe echoes. He swallows. "Right." 


End file.
